walking_deadroad_to_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Construction Site
Info Construction Site is the 7th area in the game. It has 7 stages. Story Mission Construction Site Story Choices Weeks after the Steel Bridge incident, we start to clear walkers from the area. Afterwards, Garrett tells us that the person on watch told him that a stranger is heading towards us... and he's drawing in a swarm of walkers. Darius doesn't seem to care, saying that it's his problem. John (not this John) tells him that it's not how we do things and that we need every body we can get. Garrett agrees and we decide to help the stranger out. After clearing the walkers, the stranger introduces himself as Jeremiah and he is looking for a place to rest. You can either decide to let him stay or turn him away. ---- '1: Let him stay' Jeremiah thanks you for your hospitality. Darius tells us that we have more walkers on the northeast gate. '2: Turn him away' Jeremiah doesn't seem to mind, saying that trust is hard to get. Garrett is slightly upset but understands. Sandy is pissed that you turned him away. Darius tells us that we have more walkers on the northeast gate. ---- After Stage 3, if you let Jeremiah stay, he mysteriously vanishes. Mirabelle tells us that we have bad news. Jeremiah returns with his people. Jeremiah says the town can be so much more and that it is one that we can share together. Sandy tells us to listen to him. Darius doesn't like it at all and asks for your thoughts. ---- '3: Tell the nut no thanks. We are fine without him and his people.' Jeremiah is pissed and tells us that he has no choice but to fight. '4: See if he'll talk it out peacefully. Maybe there's a compromise.' Jeremiah thanks you and asks us to talk without weapons. Darius tells him that we don't do that here with Garrett adding "Our town. Our rules." Jeremiah is pissed and tells us that he has no choice but to fight. ---- Jeremiah is defeated and Garrett tells us to leave him and his people for the walkers. Sandy says that he's no different than us and we shouldn't turn him away. Garrett tells her that we just did which Sandy tells us that we'll pay for what we've done. Mirabelle asks if we think that it's over already. She says that he doesn't seem like the type to just let things go. Garrett tells her that we'll deal with it later and we have to take out the swarm of walkers outside the fence. Afterwards, Mirabelle thinks we should deal with Jeremiah and his people. Garrett mentions that Jeremiah has returned and we fight again. ---- After the fight, Mirabelle tells us that people are getting jittery and that something's wrong. Darius says that it smells like a herd and we should deal with it before it gets too close to the walls. ---- After completing the area, Garrett agrees that it is a lot of walkers and wishes to send a scout team to see how bad it really is. Area Completion Rewards Mission Rewards: XP x 910, Materials x 5,100, Food x 5,100 Category:Missions Category:Story Missions